


Proof

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper notices. Tony notices that she notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to the song "Proof" by Coldplay.

_So I waited all day  
What wouldn't I say  
And are there things in your way  
Things happen that way  
Oh and if I ever want proof  
Then I find it in you_  
  
Figures, he thought. She'd be the one to notice.  
  
Who else would? Mom wasn't around anymore to tell him to stop pouting and being so sensitive. Dad wasn't over his shoulder grinning at his softy of a son. Most days it was just him and Jarvis, who wasn't exactly wired to comment on his emotional state, unless it was about elevated heartrate, and then Jarvis could really go screw himself because no, having an elevated heartrate around Pepper just meant there was good banter and good company, and that had nothing to do with the string of redheads he had bedded prior to the three months, _and anyway who asked you about my sleeping habits_ \-- and a mildly distracted Tony would have poked his own hand with a screwdriver at that point, except he'd taken a break to retrieve the coffee Pepper had left him and ended up with a box, which had a little glass case and sappy sentimental words that made his mind slip somewhere else completely, which started this whole thing, and, well. Yeah.  
  
He slid a thumb over the glass box and let himself half smile. Yeah, okay, sometimes he liked sentimental stuff. And of course she'd notice that. She always noticed the little things.


End file.
